1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image recording device comprising a tray unit that includes a plurality of trays and is configured to hold recoding mediums, e.g., sheets, and to receive sheets discharged after an image is recorded thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a housing, a tray unit configured to hold sheets thereon and to move relative to a lower portion of the housing, a recording unit disposed in an upper portion of the housing, and a discharging unit configured to discharge the sheet after the recording unit records an image on the sheet. The image recording device further comprises a sheet feeder disposed between the recording unit and the tray unit and configured to feed the sheet from the tray unit to the recording unit via a conveying path.
In the known image recording device, the tray unit comprises a main tray and a second tray disposed on the main tray, and the second tray is configured to slide on the main tray between a first position and a second position. When the second tray is in the second position, the sheet feeder feeds a first sheet from the main tray, and the second tray receives the first sheet discharged by the discharging unit. When the second sheet is in the first position, the sheet feeder feeds a second sheet from the second tray, and the second tray receives the second tray discharged by the discharging unit.
When a return guide for double-sided recording is additionally provided in the housing such that a sheet having an image recorded on one side thereof is returned to the recording unit via the conveying path, or when an extra mechanism or board is provided around the recording unit to perform a particular function, the height of the housing may increase, and thus the discharging unit may be relocated at an upper position farther from the second tray. If the distance between the discharging unit and a sheet receiving surface of the second tray increases, a discharged sheet may hang from the discharging unit or a leading edge of the discharged sheet may be bent or folded before reaching the sheet receiving surface of the second tray, resulting in a sheet discharging failure.